Le doute na
by fleurette85
Summary: Hitomi revient sur Gaïa dans des circonstance plutôt trouble. Sauront-ils se pardonner et recommencer ou le gouffre est-il trop grand. À vous de voir!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Une chambre. Dans le lit un homme est étendu. Il souffre. À ses côtés une jeune et jolie femme –chat. Elle lui parle tout doucement, essayant de lui redonner espoir. Il s'agite dans son sommeil. Il crie :

Hitomi! (39)

**Chapitre 1**

Près de cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hitomi avait quitté Gaïa. Elle avait bien changée durant toutes ses années. La première chose que les gens remarquaient, était ses cheveux qui maintenant lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Jamais Yukari n'avait pensé qu'il serait aussi difficile de convaincre son amie de se faire pousser les cheveux. Cette espèce de garçon manqué avait la pire tête de cochon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Mais finalement Hitomi n'avait plus eu aucun argument a lui exposé pour ne pas le faire. Cela lui donnait dorénavant un charme et un air de féminité qui lui avait fait défaut pendant bien des années au dire de certains. Aussi elle avait peu à peu délaissé ses éternelles chaussures et vêtements de sports pour un look définitivement plus chic et féminin. Aujourd'hui souliers à talons hauts, robes, chemisiers et bustiers faisaient partie intégrante de sa penderie. Après tant d'efforts, qui finalement n'en étaient pas de trop pénibles, Hitomi avait acquit une assurance et un charme qui lui donnait une grande beauté. Mais alors que la plupart des femmes qui étaient belles le savaient, Hitomi n'en avait aucunement conscience. Bien des hommes auraient tout fait pour un seul regard de celle qui s'étonnait encore lorsqu'un garçon l'invitait. Sa naïveté face à sa propre beauté et son attachante personnalité lui aurait amené tous les garçons de la ville si elle l'avait voulu, mais aucun n'avait touché son cœur. En fait si, un seul y était arrivé. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vraiment avoué ses sentiments, elle le chérissait dans son cœur depuis cinq ans. (283)

Hitomi ?

…………

Hitomi, je te parle !

Cette dernière regarda Yukari avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie s'énervait.

Pardon Yukari, j'étais ailleurs.

Encore. Dit yukari avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Étais-tu sur la lune par hasard ?

Hitomi regarda son amie, surprise par sa réplique. « ohh, Yukari si tu savais…. » Ce n'était pas sur la lune qu'elle aurait voulu être à cet instant mais de l'autre côté. Il lui manquait tellement. Yukari recommença son babillage empêchant Hitomi de s'envoler dans ses pensées.

Je te disais que se serait sympa si toi et Tristan alliez à la soirée dansante de l'université ensemble. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec lui. Il est pourtant charmant, drôle, intelligent, il a de très bonne note en médecine, une famille respectable et par-dessus le marché il est beau comme un dieu.

Hitomi regarda Yukari avec un air de : _est-ce que je t'ai demandé de te mêler de mes affaires ?_

( Soupir )Yukari, tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, Ce n'est qu'un ami pas plus !

Yukari commençait à s'énerver

C'est ça le problème avec toi Hitomi Kanzaki ! Depuis Près de cinq ans tu refuses toutes les propositions de sorties. Elle pris soudain un air très sérieux.

Hitomi, est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Amano ?

Hitomi s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle regarda sa compagne et se rendit compte que celle-ci attendait sa réponse avec impatience. « Ma pauvre Yukari, que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? »

Yukari je vais te dire une chose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Amano d'une autre manière qu'en ami. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis tous les deux et jamais au grand jamais je ne veux que tu repenses à des choses comme ça. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et lui. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me découvrir des sentiments pour lui. Dit Hitomi en prenant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur dans ses bras.

Yukari essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Pardonne-moi Hitomi, c'est que tu pourrais être si heureuse avec Tristan.

Hitomi éclata de rire.

Voyons Yukari, je ne vais quand même pas me marier avec lui !

Je sais…. mais je voudrais tant que tu sois aussi heureuse que moi et Amano.

Mais je le suis, dit Hitomi en soupirantvous voir heureux me suffit amplement.

Yukari n'était pas convaincue, elle connaissait trop bien son amie et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais dès qu'elle essayait de savoir quoi, Hitomi jouait la comédie et essayait de lui faire avaler que tout allait bien. Encore une fois Celle-ci détourna la conversation.

Au fait à quand les derniers essayages pour le mariage ?

Un an plus tôt, Amano avait fait la grande demande. Les fiançailles avaient été annoncées lors d'un dîner chez Hitomi. À cette époque, son moral était au plus bas. Elle n'arrivait plus à établir un contact avec Van et cela l'inquiétait. Cette annonce l'avait donc profondément marqué. Jamais elle ne pensait qu'elle trouverait un bonheur aussi parfait que celui de ses amis. Pendant quelques mois Hitomi ne voulut plus sortir de chez elle. Yukari, encore, avait pensé que son amie ressentait des sentiments pour son fiancé. Mais finalement Hitomi s'était efforcé de remonter la pente et était peu à peu revenue à sa vie normale. Elle s'ennuyait toujours autant de Van, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement plus jamais. Pourtant depuis quelque temps elle avait des visions, elle voyait Van qui la regardait, lui souriait et soudainement son regard se chargeait de haine. Elle était certaine que cette haine était dirigée vers elle. Et puis il se tournait et se mettait à courir, elle avait beau lui crier de revenir, il ne se retournait même pas. Ces visions la laissait en larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Van semblait lui en vouloir et cela elle ne le supportait pas. Elle aurait tellement souhaiter pouvoir lui parler. Lui demander ce qu'il ressentait. Mais plus que tout savoir s'il la détestait d'être parti. Ces visions la mettait au supplice. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait penser voir une telle haine dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Son plus grand rêve était d'un jour pouvoir retourner sur Gaïa, mais sans son pendentif cela lui était totalement impossible. Alors pourquoi Van ne venait-il pas la chercher? Il avait dû l'oublier comme elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps mais jamais elle ne s'autoriserait à faire une telle chose. Non, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Hitomi….la terre appelle Hitomi…

Yukari soupira bruyament en espérant qu'Hitomi finirait par l'entendre.

Hitoooooooommmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Cria-t-elle.

Haaaaaaa! Ne me crie pas après comme ça tu veux que je fasse une attaque ou quoi ?

Au moins j'ai réussi à avoir ton attention, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Pardonne-moi. J'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci.

Yukari sourit avec indulgence. Pour ça oui elle l'avait ailleurs cette jolie petite tête. Mais c'était son devoir à elle, de lui garder les deux pieds sur terre.

J'essayais de répondre à ta question de tantôt.

Quelle question? dit Hitomi sans comprendre

Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Non. Mais je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir poser une question.

Alors avec un grand soupir Yukari lui rappela qu'elle lui avait demandé quand serait le dernier essayage pour le mariage

Les essayages se font jeudi à 17h30. Et ne sois pas en retard!Lui dit-elle en balançant un doigt menaçant devant son nez.

Mais non, voyons depuis quand est-ce que j'arrive en retard quelque part….

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Allez viens Yukari, sinon ton futur époux ne nous pardonneras pas d'être arrivées en retard pour le lunch.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au même moment sur Gaïa….

Merle était toujours assise au chevet de Van. Son état l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Depuis qu'Hitomi était parti, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Plus rien ne l'intéressait sauf ses responsabilités de roi de Fanélia. Il s'était lancé dans le travail comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait pas su la retenir. Pourtant il n'aurait fallu que deux simples mots. Mais comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de parler de ses sentiments, quelque chose en lui, bloquait. Depuis quatre ans qu'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir su lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. Et maintenant son travail avait pris le dessus de lui et de sa santé. Cela avait commencer par un simple coup de froid, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, et aujourd'hui il n'était même plus capable de se lever. Les médecins ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait et ils avaient peur que le jeune roi, pourtant si fort et courageux ne puisse s'en sortir. La fièvre avait pris possession de son esprit depuis maintenant près d'une semaine et il délirait de plus en plus. Tout ce qu'il disait se référait à Hitomi. Merle, elle, savait que le roi ne se mourrait pas pour rien. Les médecins étaient des incapables. C'était si simple. Van se mourait de ne pas avoir Hitomi à ses côtés. Mais pourquoi celle-ci ne revenait-elle pas ? Elle devait bien savoir que Van souffrait. « Quelle petite égoïste que cette Hitomi, pensa merle. Elle ne peut que savoir qu'il souffre, alors pourquoi ne revient-elle pas ? » Merle senti des larmes lui picoter les yeux. En fait, elle savait très bien qu'Hitomi n'avait aucun moyen de revenir. Le pendentif brillait sur le torse couvert de sueur de Van. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle donné ? Merle poussa un miaulement de désespoir. Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit et Allen entra.

Il regarda vers le lit et voyant que Van n'était toujours pas mieux poussa un soupir. Il s'approche de merle et lui prit la main.

Il ne va toujours pas mieux, demanda-t-il un peu d'espoir au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Merle Hocha la tête. Elle savait bien qu'Allen s'inquiétait autant qu'elle au sujet du roi. Au fils des années ces deux là avaient finit par développer une complicité tel celle de deux frères. Après la guerre Van avait demandé à Allen de rester et de l'aider à rebâtir son royaume. Allen accepta et devint finalement l'un des conseillers de Van. Les tensions qui avaient pues exister entre ces deux là lorsque Hitomi était parmi eux n'était que mauvais souvenirs.

Merle regarda Allen soudain inquiète.

Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu ne nous feras pas une maladie comme maître Van n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Mais voyons que vas-tu t'imaginer là. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Oh si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur.

Allen la berça en lui assurant que Van s'en sortirait. Il savait que s'il mourait, Merle ne survivrait pas à sa disparition. Il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et elle lui vouait une adoration sans borne. Lorsqu'il les avait connus, il s'était dit que Merle était obsédée par son maître. Mais lorsque qu'il connût son histoire, il comprit immédiatement. Ne plus avoir personne à aimé était la pire chose qu'un être ait à vivre. Lui-même l'ayant vécu après la disparition de sa sœur, celle de sa mère et la mort de Marlène. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa sœur, il se dit qu'il en mourrait sûrement s'il venait à la perdre une seconde fois. Merle se reprit et demanda à Allen :

Est-ce que tu vas finir par me donner des nouvelles de Pallas ?

Oui, Oui désolé j'avais complètement oublié. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Tu le sais très bien Allen Schézar ce que je veux savoir. Dit-elle bourrue.

Allen se mit à rire. Et bien voici que la vraie Merle était de retour avec son mauvais caractère..

Mirana va bien. Dryden est aux anges. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

Allen tu le fais exprès. C'est une fille ou un garçon?

Fille.

Merle bouillait. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne les renseignements au compte goutte. Et Allen le savait bien.

Allez dis-moi tout, Miaooww. Se faisant câline

Allen détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Il avait du mal à lui résister et bien qu'il ait la ferme intention de tourner autour du pot juste pour la taquiner un peu, il en fût bien incapable.

Je plein le pauvre Gadès.

Pourquoi, fit-elle malicieuse.

Tu le sais très bien pourquoi espèce de petite manipulatrice.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Et bien, Allen, Vas-tu me dire comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?

Mélodies.

Et c'était quoi cette petite allusion à Gadès ?

Tu sais très bien qu'avec une femme comme toi le pauvre n'a tout simplement pas le choix de t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Depuis un ans déjà que merle et Gadès étaient mariés. Étonnant que deux personnes qui se tapaient royalement sur les nerfs, aient finit par être ensemble. Mais comme le disait si bien Séréna, on ne peut prévoir ce que l'amour décidera. Cette union avait été spécialement bénie par Van qui s'était dit qu'avec un mari du calibre de Gadès, Merle deviendrait un peu plus adulte et calmerait son caractère. Mais o surprise, c'était tout le contraire. Merle, que Gadès adorait, pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Certaines personnes malveillantes disaient que Merle ne l'avait épousé que pour être bien vu du roi, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'elle aimait réellement son mari et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rien pour être dans les bonnes grâces du roi.

Tu sais bien que j'aime Gadès plus que tout au monde. Dit-elle tristement. Car toutes ses rumeurs lui faisaient une peine incroyable. Elle aimait son mari et jamais elle ne l'aurait épousé pour sa position de chef de la garde royale

Je sais. Et il t'aime plus que tout lui aussi.

Merle lui fit un joli sourire. Avec les années elle était devenue très belle et plus d'un aurait voulu pouvoir être à la place de Gadès.

En parlant d'un couple qui s'aime, dit Allen, je n'ai jamais vu Mirana et Dryden aussi heureux. Qui aurait pue croire qu'un jour il reviendrait ensemble !

Oui c'est assez étonnant.

Les deux amis regardèrent le lit où Van recommençait à délirer.

Ça fait presque 5 jours qu'il est comme ça.

Hitomi…..Ne pars pas …..Je t'…..Non…ne lui touché pas!

Allen ressenti un point au cœur en entendent le nom de celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Merle tu dis que ça fait près d'une semaine que Van délire. Mais les médecins ne font rien ? Dit-il choqué

Non il dise qu'il faut que la fièvre passe. Mais moi je dis qu'il faudrait qu'Hitomi revienne. Van se meure de son absence.

Il ne le savait que trop. Lui aussi elle lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle l'épouse. Mais ce n'était pas son monde. Et puis elle aimait Van. Il était impossible pour lui de l'oublier. Non pas qu'il n'ait essayer. Comme Van, il s'était investi à fond dans son travail et il n'y avait plus repensé. Mais maintenant son souvenir s 'accrochait à lui avec une puissance inouïe. Allen ne disait plus rien et Merle savait qu'il pensait à Hitomi.

Tu n'arrives pas non plus à l'oublier n'est-ce pas ?

Non…

Tu pensais avoir réussi à la chasser de tes pensées, mais elle est toujours présente et encore plus qu'avant. Comme nous tous elle te manque cruellement !

Allen Regarda Merle avec surprise.

Elle te manque ? Il savait que les deux jeunes filles ne se détestaient plus mais de là à pensé qu'elles étaient devenues amies, il ne pouvait y croire.

Oui, et malgré le fait que cela puisse te paraître bizarre, j'aimerais qu'elle revienne. Je sais pourtant que je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec elle, mais c'était la jalousie qui prenait toute la place. Dans le fond de moi-même je sais que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Et je suis persuadé que si elle revient c'est ce qui sauvera maître Van.

Tu as un grand cœur Merle. Ne t'en fais pas je suis certain qu'elle trouvera un moyen de revenir. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Van.

Prononcez ces mots lui porta un coup au cœur. Il sentit un nœud se nouer dans son estomac. Il ne pouvait rester dans cette pièce. Savoir que Merle pourrait voir les larmes qui commençaient à prendre forme dans ses yeux, lui était impossible. Il murmurra un au revoir inaudible et parti vers ses appartements.

Dans le lit, Van prononçait inlassablement le nom d'Hitomi.

Merle regarda Van avec un sourire malheureux. Elle prit alors une serviette et lui épongea le front de nouveau.


	3. chapter 3

_

* * *

Et bien voici le troisième chapitre... je sais que ça été un peu long... mais j'ai mes raisons... je ne vous enuierai pas avec.. donc maintenant grâce à un très bon conseil, j'accepte les reviews de tout le monde.. Donc vous pouvez m'en envoyé tout plein! je les attends... pour le chapitre 4 ça ne devrait pas être très long... il est écrit et prêt... mais je voudrais avoir vos commentaire avant de publier... sinon j'arrêtes la fic là! Merci et j'espère que vous aimerez celui ci!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

La maison d'Hitomi……

_-_Hitomi ! Téléphone.

_-_J'arrive.

Hitomi descendi les escaliers à la course et faillit se prendre les pieds dans le chat. En arrivant au téléphone, Hitomi avait de la misère à prendre son souffle.

_-_Oui, Al…..lo ?

_-_Bonjour Hitomi, c'est Yukari.

_-_Ou…..i!

_-_Tu es toute essoufflée. Que faisais_-_tu ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un air suspicieux.

_-_Rien !

_-_Es_-_tu toute seule ?

Hitomi ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Yukari mais elle répondit tout de même à ses questions.

_-_Non, tu sais bien que ma mère est là. C'est elle qui t'as répondu. Pourquoi ?

_-_O Rien .

Hitomi soupira, elle était certaine que Yukari se montait encore des histoires.

_-_Allez Yukari dis_-_moi à quoi tu pensais.

_-_Je pensais juste que si ta mère n'avait pas été là, que si tu avais été seule…et bien… que …heu..

_-_Yukari arrête de tourné autour du pot

_-_OK. Je croyais que tu aurais pu être avec Tristan.

Yukari attendit la réaction de son amie avec appréhension.

_-_Quoi?Yukari franchement. Dit Hitomi indigné.

_-_Ben voyons ne te fâche pas !

Hitomi soupira d'impatience.

_-_Que voulais_-_tu au juste ?

_-_Seulement te dire de ne pas oublier les essayages pour ta robe demain à 17h.

_-_C'est tout ?

_-_Oui. Donc je te vois demain à la boutique?

_-_J'y serai.

_-_D'accord. Alors à demain.

Hitomi s'apprêtait à raccrocher le combiné quand elle entendit Yukari lui dire quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil.

_-_Pardon Yukari, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

_-_Juste une petite chose.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Ne sois pas en retard! Dit_-_elle dans un grand éclat de rire.

_-_Yukari je …..

Mais Yukari avait déjà raccrocher.

_-_Cette Yukari parfois.

Son amie la faisait rire. Elle devait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Même si c'était une platitude. Soudain elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Juste le fait que Yukari ait pu penser qu'elle aurait pu être avec Tristan et….. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Pourtant tous le savaient, il n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours dit et lui aussi le savait. Ainsi au fil du temps ils avaient réussi à développé une amitié que peut de garçons et filles pouvaient avoir.

Hitomi avait rencontré Tristan l'année dernière lors d'une fête chez Amano. Bien évidemment Yukari s'était empressé de lui présenté ce tout nouvel ami d'Amano. Elle s'était mise en tête que si Hitomi avait un amoureux toute sa tristesse s'envolerait instantanément. Mais Hitomi ne voulait pas de petit ami. Le seul qu'elle aurait voulu n'était pas là. Mais elle dût bien s'avouer que Tristan n'était pas comme les autres garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés. Il était toujours intéressé par ce qu'elle disait. Ils pouvaient parler de politique, de culture, de sujet d'actualité, etc. Tristan n'essayait pas toujours de la faire rire. Lorsqu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas il n'essayait jamais de lui sortir les vers du nez. Il était patient, ne la brusquait jamais. Faisait tout pour lui plaire, mais pas d'une façon déplaisante. Lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, il n'insistait pas, se disant qu'elle avait ses raisons. Sa façon d'agir avait tout de suite plu à Hitomi. Dans ses manières, il lui avait vraiment fait penser à Allen. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi poli et courtois que le chevalier mais changement de planète obligeait. Et puis Tristan avait un très grand sens de l'humour. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui. Et en plus ce qui n'empirait pas les choses, il était vraiment très beau. Il devait mesurer au moins 1m 85, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts tout comme elle. Et puisque qu'il pratiquait le boxe depuis qu'il avait dix ans, il était bien musclé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été soufflé aux stéroïdes comme plusieurs de ses compétiteurs. Plusieurs filles auraient tout fait pour sortir avec lui, mais il ne les regardait même pas. Un jour qu'elle se promenait avec lui, ils croisèrent une petite blonde vraiment jolie et sympathique qui semblait s'intéresser à lui. Lorsque cette dernière les quitta, Hitomi avait demandé à Tristan pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie. Il l'avait regardé avec sérieux et lui avait dit :

_-_J'attends la bonne personne.

Son regard avait cette petite lueur qu'Hitomi se refusait à comprendre. Elle avait accéléré le pas et ils n'en avaient jamais rediscuter. Souvent lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie elle ressentait des papillons qu'elle refusait de reconnaître. _C'est Van que j'aime_. Mais il était si loin. Et s'il l'avait oublier se disait_-_elle avec amertume. Elle aurait tellement voulu être comme toute jeune japonaise normale. Dans ces périodes là, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. De ses sentiments pour Van, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Tristan. Mais elle avait encore l'espoir qu'un jour elle repartirait sur Gaïa et qu'elle retrouverait Van. Tristan toujours patient et compréhensif ne l'embêtait jamais avec ses questions. Il lui avait un jour demandé qui était le chanceux qui avait su garder son cœur. Sa question avait tellement surpris Hitomi qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre.

_-_Comment sais_-_tu ? Avait_-_elle finalement réussi à articuler

Il lui avait replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ce simple contact lui avait donné des frissons.

_-_Quand tu regardes le ciel tu sembles tellement triste. Et quoi d'autre qu'un garçon pourrait amener cette tristesse sur un si beau visage.

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même sa meilleure amie n'avait su deviner la raison de sa tristesse.

_-_Je…..Heuu.. Tristan…je..

Il lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres.

_-_Chut…Je ne t'oblige pas à tout me dire. J'espère qu'il mesure au moins l'étendue de sa chance.

Elle l'avait regardé avec tellement de reconnaissance. Ce jour_-_là, elle avait su que si Van n'avait pas été dans son cœur Tristan aurait certainement été le garçon idéal.

_-_Merci.

Ce simple mot lui disait toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui portait.

«_Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre une relation ordinaire?_»

La réponse elle ne la connaissait que trop.

_-_Hitomi! Téléphone.

_-_Oui Maman, je le prends dans ma chambre.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu le téléphone tellement elle était prise par ses pensées.

_-_Oui allô.

_-_Bonjour Hitomi, c'est Tristan.

«Tiens en parlant du loup» se dit_-_elle.

_-_Bonjour, ça va bien.

_-_Très bien et toi?

_-_Bien, merci. Que puis_-_je faire pour toi?

_-_Et bien, heuu…. J'aimerais…

Hitomi trouvait bizarre que Tristan n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'il avait à lui demander. Car elle était persuadé qu'il avait une question à lui posé et d'habitude il était tellement sûre de lui. Elle l'aida un peu.

_-_Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

_-_Oui. Enfin, j'avais des billets pour le tout nouvel opéra, tu sais celui sur les Atlantes?

_-_Oui. Hitomi en avait entendu parler. Quand elle avait vu la publicité à la télé, elle s'était dit qu'elle aimerait voir cette opéra.

_-_Et bien j'étais censé y aller avec ma sœur mais elle a dut annuler. Je voulais savoir si tu étais occupé ce soir?

_-_Non, aurais_-_tu dans l'idée de m'inviter?

Hitomi entendit Tristan retenir son souffle. Pourquoi était_-_il si nerveux ?

_-_Et bien si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire bien entendu.

_-_Tristan espèce de cornichon.

_-_Cornichon. Je croyais être un peu mieux que ça. Dit_-_il faussement vexé.

_-_D'accord. Que dirais_-_tu que tu es ?

_-_Peut_-_être un gros navet.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Tristan franchement!

_-_Bon assez de plaisanteries. À quelle heure puis_-_je venir te chercher ?

_-_À quelle heure le spectacle commence ?

_-_21h30.

_-_Alors 20h30. Ça te va ?

_-_aucun problème. Alors à plus tard?

_-_Oui aurevoir.

Hitomi reposa le combiné. Elle se sentait toute heureuse à l'idée de voir cet opéra.

Sa mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-_Hitomi. Tu sors ce soir?

_-_Oui. Je vais voir le nouvel opéra avec Tristan.

_-_C'est le garçon qui était avec toi au pique_-_nique de l'université?

_-_Oui.

_-_Il à l'air très gentil.

_-_Il l'est.

Hitomi regarda sa mère avec méfiance.

_-_Où veux_-_tu en venir?

_-_Moi? Mais voyons Hitomi. J'ai seulement dit qu'il avait l'air gentil.

_-_Je sais mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ça pour aucun autre garçon.

_-_Mais lui à l'air particulièrement gentil.

Sa mère lui souriait tout en disant cela.

_-_Maman je t'interdit même de penser à ça!

_-_Mais Hitomi depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps…

_-_J'ai dit non! Tristan est mon ami et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le reste.

_-_C'est ton choix Hitomi. Mais…

_-_Maman!

Sa mère sorti en riant.

Au moins sa mère avait l'air d'apprécier Tristan.

Hitomi cherchait sa chemise rouge. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour ce genre de sorti. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à l'opéra. Elle fit deux choix. Soit elle mettait sa robe de taffetas bleu nuit ou encore son pantalon noir et sa chemise rouge. Elle se dit que sa mère saurait la conseiller. Elle descendit donc l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle croyait la trouver. Hitomi n'avait qu'une serviette de bain sur le dos. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave puisque son père et son frère étaient partis joué au basket. Elle arriva donc dans la cuisine avec ses deux ensemble dans les mains et sans voir que Tristan était assis avec sa mère, demanda à cette dernière :

_-_Maman, d'après toi que devrais_-_je porter ce soir?

En relevant la tête elle s'aperçût que Tristan était là. Aussitôt elle devint rouge brique approchant de la couleur que le teint de Tristan avait pris. Il ne pouvait détourné son regard de ce corps. Ses jambes, de si belles jambes, longues, bronzées. Cette peau qui avait l'éclat d'une perle. La mère d'Hitomi, voyant que les deux jeunes gens n'arrivaient plus à bouger, décida de dire quelque chose.

_-_Hitomi je crois que tu serais mieux de mettre ta robe. N'est_-_ce pas Tristan?

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à parler. Hitomi tourna les talons et monta à la course. Elle s'assit sur son lit et reprit son souffle. Elle enfila sa robe et se mit en devoir de se coiffé. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon léger, retenu par une pince en forme de dragon que son père lui avait rapporter de Chine. Elle appliqua un gloss sur ses lèvres et appliqua un fard blanc scintillant sur les paupières. Une touche de mascara et voilà elle était prête.

Elle redescendit finalement avec une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

Dans la cuisine Tristan était toujours assis au même endroit discutant avec sa mère.

_-_Enfin! Je me demandais si tu allais faire attendre ce pauvre garçon toute la nuit.

_-_Maman!

Hitomi se sentait horriblement gêné.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave madame Kanzaki. L'opéra ne commence qu'à 21h30.

_-_Au fait quelle heure est_-_il? Demanda Hitomi.

_-_20h20

_-_Quoi? Mais tu es en avance!

_-_Ça te dérange que je sois passé plus tôt ? Dit Tristan d'un air penaud.

Hitomi sourit. Ce petit air le rendait craquant.

_-_Non, mais cela t'aurais évité le petit spectacle de tantôt.

À ce souvenir Tristan devint rouge pivoine. En voyant cela Hitomi se dit qu'il était temps de partir. Ils dirent donc au revoir à la mère d'Hitomi.

Une fois dans la voiture, Hitomi demanda à Tristan si sa robe ne faisait pas un peu trop chic pour ce genre de soirée.

_-_Non. Comme tu peux voir moi aussi j'ai fait un petit effort pour ce soir.

En fait, il était complètement transformé. Il portait un habit noir sur une chemise bleu électrique. Cette couleur donnait des reflets bleus dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux aussi avaient une légère coloration bleue. Il était vraiment superbe.

_-_Tu es parfait! Dit_-_elle dans un grand sourire.

_-_Toi aussi tu es vraiment très en beauté ce soir. Comme toujours d'ailleurs !

Son sourire lorsqu'il lui fit ce compliment la fit rougir.

_-_Merci.

Tristan lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de civilités. La dernière personne à lui avoir fait un baisemain était Allen. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et retira sa main. Tristan surprit, ne dit mot et se mit en route pour le théâtre.

Sur Gaïa…

_-_Merle ?

_-_Maître Van ! Tu es réveillé?

_-_De l'eau ….

Elle lui versa un verre et le lui donna. Elle attendit qu'il eût fini avant de lui poser la question qui la brûlait.

_-_Van, qu'est_-_ce qui se passe.

_-_Je ne… sais pas…. Merle. Je me sens si… faible.

_-_Mais Van. Quelle est la cause de ta maladie ?

_-_…

_-_Van ?

Mais il s'était déjà rendormi. Merle secoua la tête de dépit.

_-_Pauvre maître Van.

Elle s'assit près de lui et continua à le veiller.

Allen était assis à son secrétaire et vérifiait des documents relatifs au royaume. Depuis que Van était malade c'était lui qui s'occupait des problèmes du royaume. Une dispute entre fermiers, un incendie qui avait détruit une partie d'un quartier. En fait, il était complètement débordé. Les seuls moments de répits qu'il s'accordaient était lors des repas et quand il dormait. Et encore il ne dormait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ses nuits étaient remplies de rêves. La cause de ses rêves était bien évidemment Hitomi.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jolie jeune fille entra.

_-_Allen je te dérange ?

Il se tourna et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de sa sœur Séréna.

_-_Non. Entre!

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller depuis quelque temps. Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

Allen fût surpris de sa remarque. Sa sœur avait une intuition si forte. Il avait pourtant essayé que rien ne paraisse.

_-_Tu manges moins, ton esprit n'est pas là. Qu'est_-_ce qui te préoccupe mon frère ?

Allen se passa une main sur le front.

_-_Ce sont les problèmes du royaume. Si tu savais à quel point je plains Van d'être le roi.

Séréna ne parût pas convaincue.

_-_Il n'y pas que ça Allen. Ce ne sont pas les problèmes de Fanélia qui t'empêchent de venir dîners et qui te font rester enfermé dans cette pièce!

Il regarda sa petite sœur. Si seulement elle savait.

_-_Allen je m'inquiète pour toi! Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'Hitomi est partie. Tu croyais que personne ne l'avait remarqué! Et bien sache mon frère, que tout le palais le voit. Toi et Van n'êtes plus que des zombies. C'est pour ça qu'il est si malade. Attends_-_tu de mettre ta santé en jeu, toi aussi ?

Et sur ce elle sortie en claquant la porte. Elle, la douce Séréna, s'était mise en colère contre lui. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était partie la vie lui paraissait manqué de saveur mais il ne croyait pas que les autres l'avait remarquer.

« _Parfois je me demande comment elle fait pour remarquer tout ça_ ».

Ses pensées se détournèrent de sa sœur pour se fixer sur une autre personne. Hitomi. Depuis qu'il avait parlé d'elle avec Merle, son absence lui pesait plus encore. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière bataille et se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. Si elle était restée ici, elle serait sûrement devenue reine de Fanélia. Cette seule pensée le fit soupirer. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sa vie était sur la lune des illusions, la terre comme elle l'appelait. Il se demandait souvent ce qui se serait passé si elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Auraient_-_ils été heureux ou ce serait_-_elle rendu compte un jour que c'était Van qu'elle aimait? Jamais il ne pourrait le savoir. Pourquoi n'arrivait_-_il pas à l'oublier ? Il se leva et alla ouvrir les fenêtres. La lune des Illusions brillait d'un éclat particulier ce soir. Les avaient_-_elle oublier ?

_-_Hitomi si seulement tu revenais.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Tristan et Hitomi se promenaient dans les allées du parc derrière le théâtre. La lune éclairait leurs pas. Hitomi leva la tête et regretta de ne pouvoir admirer Gaïa.

Hitomi ?

Elle regarda Tristan d'un regard absent.

Hitomi ?

Pardon Tristan. Que disais_-_tu ?

Comment as_-_tu trouvé le spectacle ?

Très bien. Le meilleur bout à été quand les atlantes ont réussi avec l'énergie de leurs rêves à créer Gaïa.

C'est une si belle légende. Tu ne trouves pas ?

« Si tu savais à quel point ce n'est pas qu'une légende»

Oui c'est vrai.

Voir cet opéra lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur. La pièce paraissait si réelle. Les atlantes avec leurs longues ailes blanches. Tout comme Van. Quand elle avait vu ces ailes sur le dos des acteurs, des larmes avaient pris forme dans ses yeux. Il lui manquait tellement. Mais elle était certaine de ne plus jamais le revoir. Pendant le spectacle, Tristan avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le dégager. Ce dernier en avait été surpris, mais heureux, que pour une fois, elle ne le repousse pas. À quoi bon vivre dans le passé s'était_-_elle dit. Van l'avait certainement oublié. Et elle était tannée d'être toujours triste à cause de lui. Si Tristan pouvait lui apporté un peu de bonheur, elle ne devait pas le repousser. Sa décision était prise. Ce soir elle ne repousserait pas Tristan.

Tristan, que dirais_-_tu d'aller chez toi?

Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'avait proposer de se rendre chez lui.

Es_-_tu certaine Hitomi ?

Elle lui sourit.

Oui.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture. La lune éclairait Hitomi la faisant paraître surnaturelle. Tristan n'y tenant plus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en espérant qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Elle se laissa faire et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin il goûtait ces lèvres tant convoitées. Elles étaient douces. Hitomi répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement car ils ne pouvaient passer la soirée à s'embrasser dans le stationnement. Ils se rendirent donc chez Tristan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaïa… Fanélia..

Van s'agitait dans son lit… Merle ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi agité. Il marmonnait dans son délire le nom d'Hitomi.

Non Hitomi….Ne me fais pas ça!

Des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Merle n'en revenait pas. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, c'était le lendemain du départ d'Hitomi et à la disparition de sa mère.

Mais pourquoi tu lui fais tout ce mal, Pourquoi? Espèce d'égoïste! Cria Merle en regardant la lune des illusions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une chambre. Dans le lit un jeune homme endormi. Devant la fenêtre Hitomi regardait la lune. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Van. Van se mourait. Et c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi lui avait_-_elle fait ça? Elle lui avait promis de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et voilà qu'elle s'était donnée à un autre. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle tomba à genoux et les larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne pût retenir ses sanglots. Le bruit réveilla Tristan. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouvé Hitomi à ses côtés. Il la vit par terre. Il se leva en prenant soin d'enrouler un drap autour de sa taille et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Chut tout va bien. Ne pleure pas.

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux pleins d'eau.

Je suis désolé Tristan…Je..

Hitomi si je t'ai fait mal dis le moi. Ai_-_je été trop brusque?

Tristan était vraiment inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer mais la passion qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux l'avait enflammé.

Ce n'est pas toi Tristan….C'..est..moi.

Mais Hitomi tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Si…Je.. l'ai.. Tra..Hi.

Et ses pleures se firent encore plus fortes.

Tu n'as trahi personne Hitomi. Tu n'as trahi personne.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

Pardonne_-_moi Tristan.

Ces mots lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Hitomi se leva et le regarda de son regard triste.

Je dois le rejoindre. Pardonnes_-_moi. J'ai cru que je pourrais t'aimer…mais..

De quoi parles_-_tu?

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

Tu diras à Yukari que je suis désolé. Elle comprendra.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Hitomi, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui murmura :

J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer…Adieu…

Et elle se laissa tomber en bas.

Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Hitomi!……

Tristan s'élança vers la fenêtre pour la retenir. Mais soudain une lumière bleu aveuglante l'arrêta. Il eu juste le temps de voir qu'elle emmenait Hitomi, qu'elle disparaissait aussitôt. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Hitomi où es_-_tu parti?

Allen était assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son rêve le hantait. Hitomi dans les bras d'un autre. Non c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce rêve le laissait perplexe. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Et si c'était vrai. Si elle les avaient vraiment oubliés. Après tout en cinq ans il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand une lumière vive l'éblouis, pour aussitôt disparaître. Il se leva d'un bond. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce phénomène, Hitomi repartait chez elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Elle, Hitomi, ce devait être elle. Aussitôt il sauta de sa fenêtre et se mit à courir dans la direction où la colonne de lumière était apparue. Arrivé sur place il ne vit tout d'abord rien. Il allait repartir déçu, lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de cri étouffé. Il se dirigea dans la direction de ce bruit et tomba sur une jeune fille évanouie. Il s'approcha d'elle et la retourna. «Ce visage non..ça ne peut….» Elle ouvrit les yeux et..

Allen?

Il ne pouvait y croire. Ces yeux. Jamais il n'avait pu les oublier.

Hitomi. C'est bien toi?

Elle le regarda et se laissa tombé dans ses bras. Elle laisse couler ses larmes sur sa chemise.

Ho. Allen, si tu savais combien je voulais revenir. Je suis si contente.

Il la berça un peu et lui dit :

Hitomi, viens. Mieux vaut ne pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid.

Il l'aida à se lever. Aussitôt debout Hitomi poussa un cri de douleur.

Qu'y a_-_t_-_il Hitomi?

Ma cheville. C'est horrible la douleur.

Essaie de t'appuyer dessus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hitomi poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Je ne peux pas marcher. Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse en tombant.

Elle regarda sa cheville et vit qu'elle commençait à dangereusement enflé. Allen le vit aussi. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit en route pour le château. Tenir Hitomi ainsi contre lui, le mettait au supplice. Ils arrivèrent finalement . Pour ne pas subir les questions des gardes il décida de passer par les cuisines. À cette heure de la nuit il n'y aurait certainement personne. Il passèrent donc par_-_là. Par contre, contrairement à ce qu'Allen pensait il y avait quelqu'un. Merle. En voyant le chevalier, cette dernière se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à cette heure de la nuit. Puis enfin s'aperçut qu'il transportait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Hitomi avait déjà reconnu Merle.

Bonjour Merle.

Merle n'en revenait pas. Était_-_elle en train d'halluciner ? Elle aurait jurer avoir Hitomi en face d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau. Non elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se lança sur Allen.

Hitomi tu es revenu, tu es revenu pour maître Van. Il va aller mieux puisque tu es là. Ho Hitomi je suis si heureuse !

De quoi parles_-_tu Merle? Qu'est_-_ce qui arrive à Van?

Merle regarda Allen avec de gros yeux.

Tu ne lui as pas dit?

Il fit signe que non. Merle prit soudain un air très triste. Hitomi ne comprenait pas. Que voulait_-_elle dire, Van irait mieux puisque qu'elle était revenue? Merle et Allen baissaient la tête.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il? Qu'est_-_ce qui arrive à Van? Répéta_-_t_-_elle.

Van se meure Hitomi.

Ce murmure venait d'Allen. Elle le regarda sans vouloir comprendre.

Merle dis_-_moi que ce n'est pas vrai. La supplia_-_t_-_elle

Son silence était pire que toutes les paroles qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

Non. Pas Van. C'est pas vrai!

Hitomi calme toi!

Elle regarda Allen qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Comment osait_-_il lui dire de se calmer alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait se mourrait.

Lâche_-_moi Allen! Tu ne comprends rien!

Hitomi tu vas te faire mal.

Elle réussis tant bien que mal à se tenir debout. La douleur la faisait souffrir mais pour rien au monde elle ne resterait dans ses bras.

Conduisez_-_moi auprès de lui.

Je ne sais…Dit Merle.

Merle je t'en pris, je dois le voir.

Les larmes dans ses yeux étaient les meilleurs arguments qu'elle eus put leurs donner.

Suis_-_moi.

Elle voulut se mettre en route pour se rendre près de Van, mais sa cheville l'empêchait de faire le moindre pas. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Allen après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se rendirent ainsi tous trois à la chambre du roi. Merle ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer. Jamais Hitomi n'était entré dans cette pièce. Au milieu de la chambre trônait un immense lit avec les armoiries royales. Mais plus important encore, dans ce lit, il y avait Van. Blanc comme un drap, en sueur, le roi de Fanélia semblait au plus mal. Hitomi demanda à Allen de la déposer sur le lit. Elle s'assit au côté de Van et lui prit la main.

Van, que t'arrive_-_t_-_il. Tu dois te battre. S'il_-_te_-_plaît, ne m'abandonne pas.

Van ouvrit les yeux.

Hitomi. C'est encore un rêve, je le sais.

Non Van, je suis là, sur Gaïa, je suis de retour.

Tant de fois j'ai vu ce visage dans mes rêves.

Il lui caressa la joue de sa main. Hitomi prit celle_-_ci dans les siennes.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je te vois souvent dans mes rêves. Toujours plus belle de fois en fois.

Van…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hitomi. Décidément depuis quelques jours elle ne faisait que pleurer. Une larme atterrit sur la main de Van.

Hitomi ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Van si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir.

Moi aussi. Maintenant je peux partir en paix.

Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas vivre vieux, très vieux. Tu ne peux pas partir.

Mais Hitomi, ça ne vaut plus la peine de vivre si tu ne m'aimes pas.

Que dis_-_tu ?

Hitomi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Van disait cela.

Je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce garçon. J'aurais du savoir que tu m'oublierais en quatre ans. Mais je gardais espoir. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

Mais Van, mon bonheur est auprès de toi. Je ne l'aime pas l'autre, c'est toi que j'aime.

Mais Van, n'entendit pas cette dernière partie, il s'était rendormi.Hitomi passa la nuit auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle n'était pas venue pour rien. Elle veilla toute la nuit et au matin, lorsque Van ouvrit les yeux il vit Hitomi coucher près de lui. Ce n 'était donc pas un rêve. Elle était bel et bien revenu. La joie l'envahit pour le quitter aussitôt. Il venait de se remémorer son rêve de la nuit dernière. Hitomi dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer sans ressentir une atroce douleur au cœur. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et approcha une chaise du lit. Il s'assit et la regarda dormir. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. …pas étonnant qu'elle s'ait trouvé un petit ami. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir attendu. Lui, l'avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Son cœur se serra. Il poussa un soupir. Il devait la laisser repartir. Sa vie n'était pas ici, avec lui. Elle retournerait dans les bras de cet autre, qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sans avoir des envies de meurtre. Il remarqua alors, qu'Hitomi bougeait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur ce qui acheva de l'éveiller. Sa cheville était encore plus enflée que la veille. Elle se retourna et aperçut Van qui la regardait. Elle rougit violemment. Puis soudain elle prit conscience qu'il n'était plus couché près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et dit :

Tu es debout….Tu n'es…

Van se retenu de sourire devant sa réaction.

Je ne suis plus malade. C'est ce que tu veux dire?

Et bien…. oui!Fit_-_elle dans un souffle.

Et bien non je ne suis plus malade. J'imagine que c'est grâce à toi. Dit_-_il d'un air qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la revoir. Pourtant, elle, n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Que s'était_-_il donc passé? L'aurait_-_il donc oublié? Pourquoi tout_-_à_-_coups se sentait_-_elle mal à l'aise ? _Van que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ce regard triste lorsque tu me regardes ? _

Tu devrais te lever Hitomi. Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans moins d'une heure.

_Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas? Que t'ai-je fais?_

Mais…Van.. Est_-_ce que.. tu.. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir honte de lui demander de l'aider. Mais son attitude face à elle l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise.

Oui? Il la regardait sans comprendre.

Elle lui montra sa cheville d'un geste de la main et il dut bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait se lever. Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la tenir fort, mais au dernier moment, le souvenir de son rêve, l'immobilisa.

Je vais aller chercher un garde. Il pourra te conduire à ta chambre.

Mais Van….

Je te l'envoie tout de suite. Dit_-_il en sortant de la chambre.

Van….Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur les joues d'Hitomi. Pourquoi tant de froideur?

Dans le couloir, Van ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une vive tristesse. Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher sans aussitôt l'imaginer dans les bras de ce garçon. La rage s'empara alors de lui. Il se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. La force avec laquelle ce coups avait été donné avait fracassé les lattes de bois. Van regardait sa main ensanglanté. Il se laissa tombé par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Une ombre s'approcha de lui. Il leva la tête et vit Allen. Celui_-_ci était debout devant lui et le regardait avec une profonde tristesse.

Allen.

Van.

N'es_-_tu pas surpris de me voir?

Non. Je savais que dès qu'elle serait de retour tu irais mieux.

Van laissa échapper un rire glacial.

Mieux est un bien grand mots.

Allen le regarda avec étonnement.

Que veux_-_tu dire?

Tout simplement qu'en ce moment j'aurais aimé qu'elle me laisse mourir.

Pourquoi?

Allen ne comprenait pas son ami. N'était_-_il pas heureux que la femme de sa vie soit revenue pour lui?

Elle ne m'aime plus. Je l'ai vu avec cet autre. Elle s'est donné à lui. Elle m'as tout simplement chassé de sa vie.

Quoi? Allen ne pouvait croire que son ami est vu la même scène que lui. Ils n'avaient pu faire le même rêve.

Je l'ai vue l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras et le pire , je les ai vues.. faire.. faire.. Il ne pouvait continuer.

Allen soupira. Lui aussi avait vu Hitomi dans les bras de cet autre. Celui qu'elle appelait Tristan. Il croyait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais la réalité avait su reprendre le dessus. Hitomi les avaient oubliés l'espace d'une nuit.

Van. À quoi t'attendais_-_tu?

Ce dernier regarda Allen avec de grands points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

Quoi?

À quoi t'attendais_-_tu? Hitomi auras bientôt vingt ans. Elle est superbe. Il est normale qu'elle ait eu envie de s'amuser un peu.

Non. Elle aurait du attendre.

Pourquoi donc, Van? Elle n'était même pas certaine de te revoir un jour. Et toi non plus.

Van ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était terriblement déçu. Il avait toujours mit Hitomi sur un piédestal. Jamais il ne l'aurais cru capable de le faire avec un autre que lui.

Que pensais_-_tu? Qu'elle resterais vierge jusqu'à sa mort?

Van prit un air consterné.

Tu sais très bien que les filles de Gaïa, à l'âge d'Hitomi, ont déjà des enfants. Et la plupart plus d'un.

Oui mais elles sont mariées!

Parce que tu aurais préféré qu'Hitomi soit mariée avec ce garçon?..

Non!

À cette seule pensée, le cœur de Van avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Allen le remarqua.

Tu vois, tu l'aimes toujours. Alors pourquoi vous faire souffrir avec ces inutiles chicanes d'enfants?

Van lança un regard noir à son conseiller.

D'inutiles chicanes d'enfants! Elle m'as trompé, Allen. Elle m'as menti.

Il se leva avec la ferme intention de s'en aller.

Van! Attends. Si Hitomi t'as trompé, alors toi aussi tu l'as fait.

Van se retourna avec un regard meurtrier.

Que veux_-_tu dire?

Allen riait sous cape.

Tu n'as pas toi_-_même, plusieurs fois, je me dois de te le rappeler, prit du bon temps en compagnie d'une certaine personne. Dit_-_il dans un sourire

Van fulminait. Comment osait_-_il?

Ce n'est pas le même chose. Je connais Merle depuis des années, Je ne me suis pas jeté dans les bras de la première venue. Et puis si tu es si prompt à prendre sa défense, tu peux aussi bien te la faire toi aussi, tant qu'à y être. Elle est dans ma chambre, ne te gêne pas!

Van avait craché ses mots tellement il en voulait au monde entier. Allen n'en revenait pas. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu Van dans une telle colère, et en plus dire toutes ses choses…. Il voulut le retenir mais à quoi bon. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner. Malgré le fait qu'il avait beaucoup mûri en cinq ans, il était toujours aussi orgueilleux. Allen tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Van en se rappelant qu'Hitomi s'était fait une entorse et qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

Van se rendit sur les toits du palais comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Il savait très bien qu'Allen avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Hitomi. Il regarda son poing toujours ensanglanter et se dit qu'il devrait le faire soigné. Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie du château où les médecin serait sûrement surpris de le voir. Auparavant cette seule pensée l'aurait fait sourire, mais il était persuadé que plus jamais un sourire n'étirerait ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon voici le chapitre cinq... je sais que le chapitre 4 a été posté 2 fois... je vais essayé d'arranger ça mais je garantie rien... je suis pas très bonne pour la mise en page :) ...Ce chapitre ci est quelque peu... dramatique... ou triste c'est comme vous voulez... Aussi merci à mes trois revieweuses... j'apprécie ... le chapitre six devrait venir bientôt... enfin si j'ai d'autre reviews... donc à votre plaisir et j'espère que cela vous plaît à date... Bonne lecture...

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsqu'Allen était arrivé dans la chambre de Van, Hitomi était toujours étendue sur le lit, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'avait plus de larme pour personne. Le seul sentiment encore existant pour elle, était une terrible colère contre Van. Car elle avait finalement comprit pourquoi tant de froideur venant de lui. Elle s'était rappelé ses mots de la nuit. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Il aurait pu comprendre à quel point elle se sentait seule et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un peu d'affection. Mais à la place monsieur boudait dans son coin. _Et bien qu'il boude ,_ s'était-elle dit. Elle en avait assez de se culpabiliser pour les autres. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur, oui elle se l'avouait et elle aurait pu le crier à la face du monde. Mais plus jamais elle ne baisserait la tête devant Van, en s'en voulant à mort de ce qu'elle avait fait. Oui elle l'aimait, mais il devrait l'accepter tel quel ou bien y renoncer. Elle n'était plus une petite adolescente qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait fait des choix et devait vivre avec. Et si lui n'était pas capable de le comprendre et bien qu'il aille se faire voir!

C'est ainsi qu'Allen avait découvert une nouvelle Hitomi plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas se laisser faire par Van. Il l'avait transporté dans sa chambre et lui avait appliquer une compresse d'eau froide sur la cheville.

/-Tu es certaine que ça va aller?Lui avait-il demandé.

/-Oui, elle fait encore un peu mal mais d'ici deux ou trois jours je devrais pouvoir marcher. Je peux la bouger mais il vaut mieux que je ne mette pas tout mon poids dessus.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire auquel Allen ne s'attendait pas dutout. Lui qui s'attendait à la trouvé complètement démoralisé, était agréablement surpris par sa bonne humeur.

/-Hitomi, je peux te poser une question?

/-Oui. Quoi?

/-Et bien j'ai parlé avec Van un peu plus tôt et….

/-Et…. Il t'as dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il voulait que je parte? C'est ça? Dit-elle dans un soupir.

/-Non bien sûre que non, mais il t'en veut horriblement.

Hitomi soupira. Allen venait de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

/-Il t'as dit qu'il savait que j'avais… heu…que j'ai..

Hitomi devenait de plus en plus rouge. Allen sourit de son embarras. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très attirante lorsqu'elle rougissait.

/-Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire.

/-Quoi. Tu sais déjà. Mais comment?

/-Et bien j'ai eu une vision où je t'ai vu avec ce Tristan. Tout comme Van d'ailleurs.

Hitomi rougit de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il avoir vu tout ça.

/-Tu n'as pas tout vu, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu faire l'amour avec Tristan. Si lui l'avait vu c'était sûrement ce que Van avait aussi vu, puisque qu'il semblait avoir eu la même vision.

/-Si.

Hitomi était tellement gêné. De là à ce que Van la voit, oui cela pouvait passé, puisqu'ils étaient relié l'un à l'autre en pensé. Mais qu'Allen ait pu avoir cette vision, Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier?

/-Et bien je ne sais que dire.

/-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Dit-il dans un sourire. Je te comprend. Tout le monde à un jour besoin d'amour pour se sentir vivant.

/-Merci Allen. Toi au moins tu me comprends. Si seulement Van pouvait avoir le même point de vue que toi. Mais non! Monsieur à toute une tête de cochon.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

/-Merci Allen. Malgré le fait que l'on ne se soit pas vu depuis longtemps, tu es toujours aussi compréhensif. Tu n'as pas changé.

/-Mais à quel genre de personnage t'attendais-tu? Un méchant conseiller? Dit-il d'un air faussement insulté.

/-Non à vieux croûton! Dit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire.

/-Suis-je si vieux que cela mademoiselle?

Non bien sûre qu'il ne paraissait pas vieux. Il avait tout simplement embelli. Son visage avait pris un peu plus de maturité et il souriait plus qu'avant. Ses cheveux toujours aussi beau était un peu plus court qu'avant et ses yeux toujours aussi attirants. Son corps déjà athlétique s'était endurci et s'était musclé. Il était encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir. Hitomi le regardait maintenant avec des yeux nouveau. Oui elle le trouvait séduisant avant, mais c'était surtout à cause de sa ressemblance avec Amano. Par contre aujourd'hui elle se sentait attiré par lui. Son regard se fit soudain sérieux.

/-Hitomi….

/-Allen….

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle était si belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce geste. Une fois une seule, il avait pu l'embrasser et il n'avait pas oublié la douceur exquise de ses lèvres. Par contre contrairement à la dernière fois, Hitomi répondit à son baiser. Elle n'était plus une adolescente et Allen s'en rendait compte. Sa main glissa dans le dos d'Hitomi et caressa ses épaules, que sa robe ne couvrait pas dutout. Hitomi frissonna de plaisir. Ses bras entourèrent le cou d'Allen et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Allen délaissa sa bouche pour donner de petits baisers rapides tout le long de sa mâchoire. Hitomi riait tout en essayant d'enlever la veste de son compagnon. Elle réussit finalement à détaché tous les boutons et Allen leva les bras pour pouvoir se débarrassé de cet encombrant vêtement. Hitomi s'attaqua alors à la chemise. Elle défit un bouton, un deuxième, puis Allen rencontra la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Devant son air perplexe, elle se mit à rire. Elle passa une main derrière son dos et descendit la fermeture. Les mains d'Allen se promenaient dans son dos, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans le creux des reins. Elle passa les mains sous la chemise du chevalier et caressa ses pectoraux musclés, son ventre où elle pouvait sentir ses abdominaux saillirent sous ses mains. Allen se débarrassa de sa chemise et Hitomi put admiré le torse musclé de ce dernier. Ses ongles se promenaient sur son ventre, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au chevalier. Hitomi repoussa Allen pour pouvoir être au-dessus de lui. Elle recommença à l'embrasser, chatouillant de sa langue le palais de celui-ci. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Hitomi se figeât. Allen se demandant pourquoi elle avait cesser tout mouvement, voulu lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres lui faisant signe de se taire. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas dans le couloir, qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Comprenant soudain que quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre ainsi, il se leva, pris ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout comme il fermait la porte, un petit coup se fit entendre. Hitomi vérifia qu'Allen était bien dans la salle de bain.

/-Oui?

Elle anticipait la venue de cette personne. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne serais pas Van. Malheureusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le visage de celui-ci apparut.

/-Je peux te parler?

Hitomi ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas enchanté de le voir. Il n'avait pas imaginer leurs retrouvailles ainsi. Il se lança donc n'ayant plus vraiment de choix à part celui de partir, mais il devait mettre les choses au point.

/-Hitomi, j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion à propos de quelque chose qui me hante depuis la nuit dernière.

Hitomi eu un sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'il voulait lui parler de la vision qu'il avait eue. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise, après tout c'est lui qui avait tort. Elle garda donc le silence.

/-Et bien, je veux tout d'abord m'excuser de….

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas averti le garde qu'Hitomi ne pouvait plus marcher. Alors que faisait-elle dans une autre chambre que la sienne. Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans ses appartements, tellement il voulait la voir. Puis il de rappela avoir dit à Allen qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Ce devait être lui, puisqu'elle était dans sa chambre. Et où était-il lui? Une étincelle de jalousie s'alluma dans son esprit, pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dites, il les regrettaient déjà. Il s'était laissé emporté par la colère. Mais maintenant elle était retombé et il avait besoin qu'Hitomi lui dise que tout ça était oublié. Mais elle ne l'aidait en rien.

/-Et bien ce que je voulais te dire c'est que.. Et bien que..

Hitomi se décida enfin à parler. Dans sa voix une rage contenue.

/-Que quoi Van? Que tu m'en veux. Et bien sache que je l'ai déjà remarqué!

Dans ses yeux tellement de colère.

/-Crois-tu que j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles comme ça Van?

/-Moi non plus. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

/-Alors pourquoi m'en vouloir autant?

/-Ce rêve, dis-moi seulement que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Dans ses yeux tant d'espoir.

/-J'aimerais te dire oui, mais je ne peux pas. C'est arrivé et je n'y peux plus rien.

Tant de déception dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aime.

/-Aurais-tu aimé mieux que je te dise non, ce n'est jamais arrivé, que je t'ai attendu et que je l'aurais fait toute ma vie? Je ne peux te mentir, Van! Je l'ai fait et je l'accepte. J'en prends les responsabilités et les conséquences qui viennent avec. Et ce même si tu ne dois plus jamais me regarder dans les yeux et me détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

/-Pourquoi Hitomi, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?

Elle sentit la colère montée en elle pour la deuxième fois.

/-Pourquoi Van ? Parce que je suis humaine. Je n'étais même pas sûre de te revoir… J'ai des sentiments comme tout le monde. Sais-tu seulement combien il m'a été difficile de survivre pendant quatre ans, Van ? Je ne vivais plus, je survivais grâces à mes amis, ma famille…. J'avais tellement besoin de toi, mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors que voulais-tu que je fasse? J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé….. D'avoir quelqu'un pour me dire à quel point il me trouvait belle, me chuchoter des mots doux quand j'en avais besoin……. Tu n'étais pas là pour le faire. Tu ne me donnais même plus signe de vie……… Je ne suis pas faite de marbre, Van! J'ai un cœur et il saignait de te savoir si loin………. Alors Tristan est arrivé…. Je te jure que j'ai résister au début, je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi, la seule pensée de te revoir un jour me permettais de dire non… Mais Tristan était très patient, jamais il ne m'a brusquer, il respectait ma décision…. Un jour il m'a même dit qu'il aimerait être à la place de celui que je chérissais dans mon cœur…… Il devint l'ami dont j'avais tant besoin. Et un jour j'ai craquer. Je n'attendais plus aucun signe de… toi… J'ai eu besoin de ce moment de bonheur.. Tu comprends? Un seul, un fugitif moment de bonheur… Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Le visage de Van se décomposa devant toute ces révélations. Oui il avait souffert de son absence, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé qu'elle pouvait souffrir autant ou sinon plus que lui. Quel égoïste il faisait.

/-Hitomi….

/-Je n'ai plus quinze Van, Mais bientôt vingt! Je suis une femme, pas un glaçon! J'ai des désirs comme…. Toi.

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais comment oublié. Il l'avait vu dans les bras d'un autre.

/-Hitomi, je ne sais….

/-Quoi Van? Toi aussi tu as du en connaître des femmes. Je ne te demandais pas de m'être fidèles, mais seulement de ne pas m'oublier. Car moi je ne l'ai pas fait.

/-Alors qu'as tu fais cette nuit là, si tu ne m'as pas oublié? Dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

/-J'ai été heureuse….Pour la première depuis que je t'ai quitté, je me suis sentie vivre et aimé tout simplement. _Un sourire triste accompagna ses paroles._

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu être là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. La vie était si injuste parfois.

/-Je comprend Hitomi. Pardonnes-moi.

Il tourna les talons et sorti. Elle laissa sortir les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Elle savait que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'ils puissent retrouver l'amour qui les liaient. Allen sorti de la salle de bain, vint près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

/-Pourquoi, Allen? Pourquoi….. je.…….ne peux pas….. être…. heureuse?

/-Chut…Chhhhuuuut… Hitomi, je suis là moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

/-Je sais Allen…… mais…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, il savait. Elle ne l'aimait pas du même amour que Van. Mais tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, il serait là et ce même s'il devait souffrir par la suite.


End file.
